


Daisies

by MissCamomille



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/F, I absolutely do not think canon roisa should ever be parents, I like the artsy version of her, Luisa is a teacher and an artist, and fluffy, because why not, but hey this is fiction and I like fluff, family fic, this is short, with Rose being kinda dangerous and all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCamomille/pseuds/MissCamomille
Summary: The discovery of love through 500 words and Rose's gaze.





	Daisies

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic of mine I wanted to post for the Roisa fandom because I feel like there should be so many more fics about them? 
> 
> Anyways, I'm a newbie in the fandom, I entered it around two weeks ago, but I'm head over heels for those two already. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Jane The Virgin and its characters/plot.
> 
> (also, English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes I could have made).

I like it when you dance. I like it when you twirl around the apartment and send dust everywhere, your hair and your dress flying all around you like a halo.

I love your smile, when it’s framed by your brown locks and bathed in morning light. There is a soft, ancient look to your image when you stand against that wall, as if you’re not from these times. As if you were born a thousand years ago, but you didn’t age one bit.

I live for those Friday afternoons when I wait at your school, and you watch the children leave the class before you come to place a kiss upon my cheek. We then go buy ice cream – vanilla for me, strawberry for you – and we sit on our bench, both facing the river. It’s pretty, by the river. Especially in spring, with the shine of the sun and the daisies all around.

Sometimes on the way back, I like to pick one and tuck it in your hair. Two of my favorite things: love, and flowers.

Ever since you barged into my life with your messy hair and your dresses covered in paint, neither of those things have been lacking. Especially since that night you walked out of the bathroom with a teary smile and a white stick in your hand, two clear pink lines showing proudly on the small screen.

So now we keep watching the sunset by the river every Friday, and you keep dancing around with your crazy dresses whenever you feel like it, while I watch you grow more beautiful and round every day. My heart seizes in my chest every time I feel that kick in the palm of my hand.

I like it when you sing. I like it when you whisper love songs into my ear at night, or when you take your guitar and draw tears from my eyes with that pretty voice of yours. These days though, I’m the one doing the singing. I set my head over your belly and I hum to our child – not very well, I will admit, and completely out of tune, but it calms the both of you and it makes me feel at peace.

When they place her into my arms the first time, with her wild, unruly curls and her huge brown eyes, I am awed enough to know right away the memory will be blurred by the curtain of my tears – but I don’t mind for a second. Skye Alver is too beautiful not to cry.

I love how much she looks like you. I love braiding her chestnut hair away from that pretty lean face, and I love watching it fall back out as she twirls around the apartment. She is your spitting image, but you say she behaves like me (and that makes me prouder than I’ll ever admit).

She likes chocolate ice cream, this daughter of ours, and I’ve never loved Friday afternoons as much as I do. 

Skye looks so pretty with daisies in her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always greatly appreciated :D
> 
> Also, since this is very short, I do plan on posting more Roisa fics in the future. This is kind of my way of entering the fandom and truly becoming part of it haha, hi everyone. xx
> 
> Have a good day lovelies!


End file.
